


A Bright Day

by MikaDiamond95



Series: TadaHiro Random Story [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Incest, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sibling Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple story about Hamada Brothers spending their time in The New Year Eve<br/>Contain M for Chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Big Hero 6. All Characters belong to Disney

Clang!

Bel pintu Lucky Cat Cafe berbunyi ketika Tadashi memasuki ruangan, ruangan dapur dan meja tamuyang sudah tertata rapih tanpa sinar lampu, suara tv terdengar ricuh dari atas, Bibi Cass sedang menonton drama serial special tahun baru rupanya. 

"Yo! Lil Bro!" Sapa Tadashi ketika masuk ke kamar mereka, ia terkejut menemukan buntalan rambut hitam diatas tempat tidur, biasanya Hamada muda ini masih terjaga sambil bermain komputernya.

"Kau sudah tidur rupanya--" Niatnya ingin mengelus rambut hitam itu, rambut yang rupanya wig jatuh dari tempat tidur, hanya ada guling replika diatas kasurnya.

Tadashi langsung melepaskan ransel kuliahnya, menyalakan fitur gps di handphonenya dan mengambil helm di gantungan.

"HIRO!!"

 

\-------

 

Di sebuah gedung yang dari luar tak terlihat seperti bangunan yang terawat, ada suara sorakan bergerumuh dari dalam. 

Penduduk setempat tidak berani mengusik tempat itu, karena tempat itu biasa dijadikan tempat para berandalan dan remaja nakal berkumpul. 

Sebuah vespa Biru tua berhenti didepan gedung itu, GPS yang ia pegang memberi lokasi dimana adiknya berada.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, dengan merapatkan jaket hitamnya sambil menurunkan topinya, ia berjalan memasuki gedung itu. 

"Oh boy..."

Don't Judge Book By Cover

Begitulah ketika Tadashi menjelajah ke pertandingan Bot spektakuler di tempat tersebut. Begitu banyak orang berkerumunan dengan lampu kedap kedip yang membuat mata pusing. 

Tadashi terus berjalan lurus, GPSnya semakin kuat sinyalnya ketika ia mendekati arena pertarungan, desakan penonton semakin sempit. 

Tadashi berhati - hati untuk tidak bersenggolan dengan orang berbahaya, semua orang disekitarnya bermuka garang dengan tubuh berotot penuh tatto.

"Permisi, Maaf, Maaf... Auw!" 

Tadashi sampai di barisan VIP yang sedang bersorak ria melihat pertandingan final, matanya menangkap salah satu pemain diatas panggung. 

Berambut hitam. Cek. Memakai Hoodie Biru mudanya.Cek. Memiliki gap tooth. Cek. 

Oh itu adiknya. 

Hiro Hamada duduk di pinggir arena sambil memainkan pengontrol Botnya yang mirip dengan gameboy plus fitur touch screennya. 

Di tengah pertarungan itu, sebuah robot metalik yang berukuran gigantis bertempur melawan robot kecil yang berwarna gelap dengan aksesoris kucing? 

'Sejak kapan Kepala Batu itu memodifikasi robotnya?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Megabot. Destroy." Ujar Hiro sambil melebarkan pengontrol botnya, semua tombol rumit dan fitur - fitur unik yang hanya dia yang tahu di hajar semua. 

Robot Neko yang memiliki wajah lucu itu berubah jadi garang, dengan lincah, robot itu merayap ke tubuh robot raksasa sambil menggorogoti setiap inci tubuhnya dengan laser buatan, sang pemilik yang badannya sebesar sumo mulai kewalahan. 

Pertandingan mutakhir ini di akhiri ketika sang robot sumo jatuh berkeping – keping karena Bot milik Hiro yang dapat memisahkan diri, cara licik dan lincah itu memang sudah menjadi trademarknya Hiro sang petarung Bot. 

“Dasar, Bonehead.” Tadashi tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang begitu cerdik dan jenius, sang Hamada muda akhirnya mendapatkan piala besar berbentuk Bot miliknya beserta sejumlah uang didalam tropi itu. 

Hiro bergabung di kerumunan penonton, banyak orang yang menghampiri dan menyalami sang pemenang, Tadashi merasa tak suka adiknya disentuh oleh orang asing, dan matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang bertubuh besar memandang Hiro dengan wajah tak suka dan sedang berjalan kearahnya. 

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Tadashi memasang hoodie merahnya dan menghampiri adiknya dan menarik tangan kecil itu, menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan orang berdesakan, Hiro meronta ketika ditarik, tak tahu pemuda didepannya adalah abangnya. 

“Hey!! S-Siapa—Lepaskan!” 

Pemuda itu mendorong Hiro ke dalam gang sempit, ia tutupi badan kecil itu dengan jaketnya, Hiro terperanjat ketika pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya.

“Tadash—“  
“Shhh!” Jari kurus itu menempel di bibir Hiro yang kering. “Jangan berisik, kau sedang diawasi!” 

Hiro berdegup kencang, melihat wajah abangnya yang begitu serius dalam jarak dekat membuatnya panas seperti udang rebus, ditambah berduaan di gang yang sempit, Hiro kembali fokus ke kerumunan, dan melihat orang – orang bertubuh besar dan berwajah seram menghampiri mereka. 

“Sial! Anak buah si mafia!” 

“Mafia!?” 

“—Nanti aku jelaskan,” Hiro mengambil alih dengan menarik tangan Tadashi, ia tidak sempat protes dan mengikuti anak remaja ini kabur melewati jalan yang sempit sampai masuk ke ventilasi udara untuk kabur dari gerombolan orang jahat. 

Sesampai di parkir, Tadashi menjitak kepala Hiro sebelum memberinya helm. 

“Auw!!” 

“Bagaimana kau bisa terlibat dengan urusan mafia, Bonehead!? Nyawamu bisa melayang!!” Tadashi tak bisa menahan mulutnya yang gatal ingin mengomeli Hamada muda yang nakal ini. 

“Panjang ceritanya, Tadashi!! Kita kabur dulu!!” Peringat Hiro yang langsung duduk di jok belakang, Tadashi menggeram kesal lalu menyalakan mesin motornya. 

Suara mobil dari kejauhan mulai terdengar. “Itu mereka, Tadashi!! Cepat!!” Hiro mulai panik melihat sorotan lampu mobil dari jauh. Tadashi menarik nafas dalam – dalam untuk tidak ikutan panik, motor vespa itu berjalan dengan cepat, bergabung dengan kendaraan lain di jalan utama. 

Vespa merah itu meliuk – liuk nyalip para mobil, beberapa memberi klakson kepada motor vespa yang ugal – ugalan itu. Hiro memeluk kencang sambil melihat kebelakang, mencari mobil milik mafia, sedangkan Tadashi berkeringat dingin karena nyawa mereka ada di tangannya.

Plus pelukan dari Hiro terlalu erat, ia sampai tidak bisa bernafas. 

“H—Hiro—“

“Ah! Mereka ada di belakang!” 

“—Hiro, bisakah kau—“ 

“Dari Arah jarum jam 10, Tadashi—Awas, didepan!!” Suara Hiro yang melenging karena kepanikan membuat Tadashi salah fokus, dengan cepat ia belok ke kanan dengan posisi miring yang persis pembalap motor, pelukan Hiro semakin erat, Tadashi hampir kehabisan nafas. 

Membuang image Kakak teladan yang biasa berkendara sesuai aturan lalu lintas, Tadashi menyalip beberapa mobil sampai naik keatas tangga dan tong sampah di pinggir gang, untuk menghindari kejaran mafia, Hiro bukannya ketakutan, malah girang dengan kejar – kejaran yang diakibatkan olehnya. 

“Wohoooo!! Kalian tidak bisa menangkapku!” Ujar Hiro sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, Tadashi ingin sekali menjitak sekencang – kencangnya kepada troublemaker yang satu ini. 

Hiro mengeluarkan sebagian uang yang ia dapatkan sambil mengibas – ngibas didepan mobil mafia, dengan seringaian kecil, Tadshi sengaja menabrak polisi tidur yang baru dibuat.

BRAK! Uang yang Hiro pegang berhamburan didepan mobil itu, alhasil mobil itu oleng dan belok ke kanan ketika sampai di perempatan, Hiro mengumpat kesal.

“Tadashi!! Kau sengaja ya!?” 

Hiro tambah cemberut ketika Tadashi memberikan wajah “puas-mengerjaimu-kepala-batu” lalu berubah serius. 

“Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya mengumpulkan uang—“

“Kau dihukum, Hiro.” 

Mulut Hiro mendadak bisu, ia tahu ia tidak akan selamat dari khotbah sang kakak teladan yang baik hati dan rajin menguntit adiknya. 

\-------

“Hiro, ada apa dengan kepalamu?” 

Tanya Bibi Cass ketika melihat kedua keponakan masuk dari pintu depan Café, Hiro hanya memberi renspon menaikan bahu sambil melirik ke Kakaknya dengan sinis, sedangkan Tadashi hanya tersenyum puas. 

Oh, Bibi Cass tahu maksudnya, Hiro membuat masalah lagi. 

Wanita itu langsung menyubit kedua pipi Hiro dengan kekuatan penuh. “Auw!!” Pipinya semerah orang yang ditampar, Hiro mengelus pipinya sambil memberi tatapan kesal. 

“Jangan protes, Hiro, kau sudah membuat masalah, kau harusnya senang aku tidak memberi ceramah tambahan, Hm?” 

Hiro masih dengan ekspresi sebalnya, tapi ia bersyukur Bibi Cass tidak ikut mengomelinya, tumben, pikirnya, mungkin moodnya sedang bagus? 

“Nah, sekarang cepat ganti baju, Bibi akan mengajak kalian ke kuil!” 

“Lagi? Tapi kan tahun lalu sudah—“ 

“Jangan banyak tapi – tapi, Hiro, mau aku hukum seminggu tidak boleh keluar rumah?” Hiro menelan ludah, terpaksa ia turuti kemauan Bibi Cass yang senang merayakan tahun baru ala tradisi Jepang. 

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dengan mobil Bibi Cass, Hiro keluar dari mobil dengan wajah super bad mood dengan jaket berlapis tebal karena hari sedang turun salju, Tadashi yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan jaet berwarna coklat tipis dengan bulu di bagian pundak. 

Keluarga Hamada ini ikut mengantri dalam antrian ke kuil, dimana orang – orang akan melempar koin lalu berdoa untuk keinginannya. Hiro sangat tidak bersemangat melihat bagaimana padatnya malam tahun baru ini.

“Boys, aku belikan kalian minuman hangat dulu ya, tenang, aku akan segera kembali~” Ujar Bibi Cass ketika melihat stand minuman buka, hanya Tadashi yang memberi anggukan, sedangkan Hiro sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya. 

‘Huh, seandainya aku bisa lolos dari Tadashi—‘ 

“Hum? Sedang merencanakan apa?” Tanya Tadashi ketika melihat Hiro mengeluarkan ponsel modifikasinya, berbentuk Domo berwarna biru, rupanya Hiro senang dengan karakter aneh namun lucu. 

Tadinya yang ingin memilih aplikasi ‘spy’nya, Hiro terpaksa menekan tombol musi. “Apa? AKu dilarang mendengarkan music?” Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan headset kecil berwarna biru muda. 

Tadashi terkekeh melihat sikap Hiro yang masih merajuk, ia ambil headset bagian kiri, Hiro mendongak, terlihat bingung dari cara ia menekukan alis tebalnya, Tadashi hanya memberikan senyumannya. 

“Aku tak tahu kau suka musik elektrik juga, kukira kau masih tergila – gila dengan lagu Rock,” Komentar Tadashi ketika mendengar lagu pertama yang dinyalakan Hiro. 

Jari mungil itu bergerak di layar ponsel, lalu memilih salah satu lagu yang familiar di telinga Tadashi, ternyata lagu favoritnya. 

“Ah, kau menyimpan lagu ini, bukannya kau tidak suka lagu Jazz?” 

“Diam dan dengarkan, Nerd,” Sanggah Hiro sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi Tadashi bisa merasakan kepalanya bersender di pundaknya, sang kakak terkekeh lagi. 

Tanpa berbicara satu sama lain, Tadashi mulai merangkul adiknya dengan kedua tangan, dan Hiro semakin bersender di tengkuk leher Tadashi, keduanya masih terdiam sambil menghangatkan satu sama lain. 

Terlalu nyaman sampai mereka lupa sedang berada di tempat umum, beberapa orang melihat mereka sambil senyum – senyum sendiri.

‘Mereka kakak adik?’

‘Kok imut sekali?’

‘Heeeh! Lucunya! Akrab sekali!’ 

Kedua telinga mereka terlalu fokus mendengarkan alunan melodi yang dinyalakan di ponsel Hiro, sampai Bibi Cass memanggil, mereka baru tersadar dan Hiro langsung mendorong kakaknya.

“Aaaih! Kalian sudah mesra aja! Baru kutinggal beberapa menit!” 

“Bibi Cass, anda salah paham! Tadashi yang nempel melulu nih!” Ujar Hiro sambil melempar pandangan kesal bercampur malu, Tadashi hanya tertawa, tidak ikut menyangkal. 

“Hahaha, Hiro masih badmood, Makasih Bibi Cass sudah membelikan kita minum,” Ujar Tadashi dengan sopan, lalu mengambil salah satu minuman dari pegangan Bibi Cass. 

“Ternyata antrian minuman lama juga ya! Jadi aku hanya sempat dibelikan dua!” 

“Tidak apa – apa, Bibi Cass.” Ujar keduanya. Tadashi langsung menyodorkan minumannya kepada Hiro.

Hiro langsung mengambil dan meminumnya tanpa sisa, berniat membuat Tadashi kesal, yang ia terima malah suara tawa yang menghangatkan itu. 

“Apaa?” Tanya Hiro yang semakin kesal, gagal mengerjai Tadashi.

“Engga…Hehe, biasanya kamu tidak mau minum sedotan yang sudah digunakan olehku—“

“APA!?” Bukannya ia berhasil, malah Hiro yang balik dikerjai, ia pukul pundak kakaknya dengan kesal lalu balik mendengarkan lagu lagi. 

Karena salju mendadak turun, antrian mereka berkurang cepat karena suhu dingin yang tiada ampun, tahu – tahu mereka sampai didepan kuil lebih cepat dari yang Hiro perhitungan. 

Tadashi memberikan satu koin kepada Hiro. 

“Dulu kau paling semangat melempar koinnya,” Komentar Tadashi, Hiro merasa malu kalau masa ecilnya diungkit oleh Tadashi.

“B—Berisik!” Lemparan Hiro tak sengaja mengenai lonceng besar, Bibi Cass bilang kalau mengenai lonceng, permohonannya bisa terkabul. 

Ketiga Hamada itu diam dengan khusyuk untuk berdoa. Dalam pikiran Hamada kecil ini, ia ingin berpartisipasi lagi dalam pertandingan bot lagi, tapi kalau dipikir – pikir, itu bukan keinginannya.

‘Uuum… Aku ingin mendapatkan robot—Ah, aku bisa membuatnya, kalau banyak gummy bears? Gigiku bisa bolong….’ 

Hiro melirik ke sebelahnya, ia melihat Tadashi yang memenjamkan matanya, sepertinya ia berdoa dengan serius, Hiro balik memenjamkan matanya.

‘Aku ingin keluarga kecil ini tetap harmonis dan… Kita bersama selamanya.’ 

Selesai berdoa, mereka bertiga mulai mengunjungi stand – stand yang dibuka diarea kuil itu, Tadashi membelikan beberapa jajanan untuk Hiro untuk membuatnya senang. 

“Hmmfh, yg ini enak! Ah, aku ingin gulali itu! Ah! Jangan lupa Taiyaki ituu!” Hiro mulai mengoceh sambil mengunyah permen apel yang besar. 

Sang kakak mendadak jadi babu kesana kemari membelikan jajanannya. 

Bibi Cass ingin tertawa melihat Tadashi memanjakan Hiro seperti adik perempuan tanpa sadar, dan biasanya sang kakak protektif dengan kandungan gula yang ia makan, mungkin ada maksud seperti udang di balik batu?

Sebelum mereka pulang, Bibi Cass membawa mereka ke stand undian dengan hadiah yang bervariasi. 

“Mereka memiliki peralatan dapur yang bagus lho, coba kalian ikuti undiannya!” 

“Bibi Cass, badanku sudah pegaal~” Keluh Hiro, meski mulutnya masih mengunyah gulali, Tadashi mendorong adiknya tanpa permisi. 

“H—hey!” 

“Apa susahnya, Hiro? Kalau kau menang, kau yang dapat untung~” Ujar Tadashi, keduanya mengambil nomor dan memutarkan alat yang mengeluarkan bola yang memiliki nomor untuk hadiahnya. 

Sang paman yang memiliki stand tersenyum melihat dua kakak adik ini, ia memberikan tiga kali kesmepatan untuk memutarkan alat itu. 

Putaran pertama mereka mendapatkan handuk gratis, Hiro tertawa lebar ketika melihat hadiahnya. Setelah itu giliran Hiro memutar, ia mendapatkan satu set teko dan gelasnya yang bermotif bunga pink, Tadashi mentertawainya balik. 

Giliran yang terakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk memutarkan alat itu bersama, menurut Tadashi, keburuntungan mereka berkalilipat kalau bersama. 

“Kalau sampai dapat hadiah yang lebih jelek, kau belikan aku gummy bears ya!” Ledek Hiro. 

“Iya, sampai kapan kau makan manis terus, Hiro, Ck~” Ia elus rambut Hiro karena gemas lalu ia putari alat itu bersamaan dengan Hiro.

Clang! Bola berwarna kuning itu memiliki nomor 3 yang artinya…

“SELAMAT! ANDA MEMENANGKAN HADIAH UTAMA!” 

Dua Hamada bersaudara mendadak jatungan mendengar sang paman yang sepertinya kalem rupanya memiliki suara yang amat keras, mungkin itu prosedur dari sananya. 

“Lihat kan? Keberuntungan kita bertambah ketika bersama,” Tadashi mengacak rambut hitamnya sambil memberi pelukan hangat, entah Hiro yang tidak nyaman atau malu, ia mendorongnya pelan.

“Iya, Aku tahu—“ 

“Waaah!! Kita dapat tiket gratis ke Pemandian Air panas!! Yahooo!!” Sahut Bibi Cass yang dari tadi menontoni mereka, ia melompat girang dan memeluk kedua keponakan kesayangannya. 

“Aku cinta kaliaaan~” Ujarnya sambil mencium pipi mereka berdua. 

Setelah bercanda ria selama perjalanan pulang, tiba – tiba Tadashi mengajak Hiro ke tempat lain, Bibi Cass terkikik melihat maksudnya dan mengizinkan mereka pergi. 

“Tadashii—Kau mau mengajakku kemanaa?” 

“Sebentar, Hiro, kau akan suka tempat ini,” Ujarnya tanpa memberi petunjuk sedikit pun, Hiro pasrah membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Tadashi.

Sebenarnya, Hiro hanya taida jaman menyimpan waktu bersama Tadashi… Sendirian hanya mereka berdua, karena… 

Hiro memendam perasaan terlarang, dan ia tidak tahu hubungan mereka apa. 

Ia pernah kebablasan mencium kakaknya yang super atraktif saat hari natal, reaksi Tadashi justru mengejutkan Hiro, ia tidak marah ataupun jijik padanya, ia tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. 

Dengan status yang tidak jelas ini, Hiro lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diluar untuk menghindar dari Tadashi, sampai saat ini, Tadashi tidak mempertanyakan keanehan sikap Hiro. 

“Lihat, Hiro!”

Mata Hiro terbuka lebar, sekarang mereka berada di sebuah taman kecil diatas bukit yang menghadap ke matahari, Hiro tidak tahu ada tempat kecil yang indah seperti ini di San Fransokyo. 

Keduanya berdiri disamping pagar, memandangi matahari yang terbit perlahan, menonton matahari terbit di malam tahun baru rupanya tidak buruk, pikir Hiro. 

Matanya kembali menatap Tadashi, sang kakak jangan wajah berseri, dilihat dari ekspresinya, dia tidak memiliki beban, Hiro lelah berpura – pura seperti tidak ada apa – apa diantara mereka. 

“Aaaaaaaaaah!” Teriak Hiro.

“Hiro, kau kenapa??” Tanya Tadashi melihat adiknya bersikap aneh, bahkan Hiro tak menghindari kontak fisik dengannya ketika ia hendak menyentuh pundaknya. 

“Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Tadashi, aku tahu kenapa kau membawaku kesini!” Ungkapnya, Tadashi menatap Hiro dengan ekspresi bingung, Hiro tahu kakaknya agak clueless hal – hal sensitif.

“Nii-san, kau tahu c-c-ciuman antara kakak adik itu tidak normal!” 

Tadashi berhenti sejenak, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangan didadanya. “Bagiku normal – normal saja…” 

Hiro terhenyak mendengar jawaban kakaknya, ia baru ingat kakanya memiliki brother complex yang luar biasa. 

“B—Bukan itu maksudku lagian—Ah!! Kenapa kau tidak normal seperti ini sih…” Hiro menggarukan kepalanya karena frustasi. 

Tadashi pun menyadari keresahan yang Hiro alamai selama ini, mungkin ia harus berhenti berpura – pura untuk saat ini. “Hiro, mungkin kau sedang masa puber—“

“Bukan itu!” Sanggah Hiro, ia paling sebal apa yang ia rasakan selalu dianggap masa puber, ia tahu pubertas itu seperti apa, mimpi basah mengenai perempuan, bukan kepada kakaknya sendiri, dan Hiro malu untuk menceritakan masalah personalnya kepada siapapun. 

“Lalu apa, Hiro?”

“…..”

Sang adik jenius terdiam, memikirkan keputusan yang ia buat tepat atau akan berakibat fatal, ia tidak bisa berpura – pura seperti ini terus, dan sebaliknya, ia juga tidak bisa memberitahukan sebuah perasaan yang terlarang di kaum masyarakat. 

Tadashi menjadi tidak sabaran melihat Hiro yang ragu memberitahukannya, mungkin memang masa pubertasnya yang membuat adik geniusnya menjadi labil, Tadashi pun akan bertanggung jawab.

“Hmngh!” Hiro bisa merasakan pelukan yang hangat dari Tadashi, lengan kakaknya yang ternyata kekar itu melingkar di pinggangnya. 

“Apapun yang kau rasakan, aku akan menerimamu, Hiro, mungkin kau akan berpikir ini tidak normal, tapi aku juga punya alasan tertentu…” 

Hiro memandangi manik coklat madu yang beradu pandang dengannya. 

“Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Hiro.” Ujarnya dengan nada tulus, Hiro membeku mendengar kata – kata aneh bin ajaib itu. 

“ kau satu – satunya keluargaku, Bibi Cass juga, tapi yang kumaksud bukan darah daging, tapi hubungan batin anatara—Hmph!” 

Lagi – lagi Hiro kelepasan, terbawa suasana dan hormon yang membuatnya gila, Hiro menempelkan bibirnya dengan ceroboh namun basah di milik kakaknya. 

Meski Hiro langsung menarik cepat, sensasi yang dirasakan oleh Tadashi terasa begitu hangat dan membekas. 

Hiro mundur selangkah darinya, menunduk malu namun ia tidak ingin melarikan diri, matanya menangkap sekelebat ekspresi Tadashi yang kaget lalu kembali lagi normal, wajah poker facenya, Hiro tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi ketika Tadashi bergerak menghampirinya. 

“….Hiro—“

“Itu yang kurasakan, asal kau tahu, kau selalu ada di ‘mimpi’ itu…” 

“Pffft!” 

Tawa Tadashi yang tertahan membuat Hiro tersinggung, baginya perkataannya cukup serius apalagi menyangkut privasinya, tapi sang kakak malah tertawa, sungguh ia tidak kuat dipermalukan seperti ini. 

“Apanya yang lucu!?”

“B-Bukan hanya saja, Pftt Hahahaha—“

“Argh! Unbelieveable!” Hiro mengantongi kedua tangannya dan berjalan kearah pulang tanpa memedulikan panggilan kakaknya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali mogok berbicara dengan kakaknya setelah ini. 

“Hey,”

Hiro terdiam ketika Tadashi memeluknya dari belakang, meski ia berkali – kali dipeluk, entah kenapa pelukan yang kali ini berbeda, kepala Tadashi bersender diatas kepala Hiro yang tebal rambutnya. 

“Aishiteru, Bonehead,” Bisiknya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Hiro memutarkan badannya, dan memandangi mata Tadashi yang begitu serius namun lembut ketika mengucapkan kata sacral.

Wajah Hiro memerah padam, ia tak menyangka Tadashi yang taat dengan budaya neneknya dan lancar berbahasa jepang bakal menggunakan kata “cinta” yang sangat mendalam, ia bisa melihat kedua pipi Tadashi yang juga merona. 

Namun ia masih tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang dapat menaklukan manusia macam apapun termasuk adiknya sendiri. 

Hiro membalasnya dengan memeluk kakaknya erat, ia benamkan wajahnya didadanya karena terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan lewat kata – kata. Tadashi mencium keningnya dengan lembut, perlahan wajah mereka mendekat satu sama lain. 

\------

“Tadaima~”

“Okaeri~ Ah! Bagaimana?” Tanya Bibi Cass yang menyambut mereka dari dapur, ia sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi Hiro yang memerah seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang memalukan. 

“Baik – baik saja, jadi kapan kita berangkat?” Tanya Tadashi yang rupanya tertarik mengenai pemandian air panas. 

“Humm, karena kamu sedang liburan awal tahun dan Hiro juga lagi free…. Kenapa tidak besok saja!” Usul Bibi Cass dengan semangat disambut oleh Mochi yang mengeong karena menguap. 

“Bagaimana, Hiro—Oh, dia keatas duluan? Ada apa dengannya?” 

“Tenang saja, Bibi Cass, Dia sedang berbahagia,” Ujar Tadashi, meski Bibi Cass tidak begitu mengerti tapi ia percaya dengan perkataan Tadashi. 

Sedangkan Hiro sedang berbaring di kasur, membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantal seperti seorang tokoh utama dalam komik shoujo karena kehidupannya baru saja berubah. 

“Nii-san no Baka!” 

 

END (?)


	2. Onsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mature Content in this chapter  
> Read on your own risk

Tiga orang bermarga Hamada ini berlibur ke pemandian air panas yang berada di pegunungan Fuji, karena cuacanya yang tadinya cerah, mereka berangkatnya siang hari, namun di perjalanan mereka terkena hujan deras yang membuat bus mereka tidak bisa mendekati ke tempat tujuan, alhasil mereka harus jalan kaki menuju penginapannya. 

“Selamat Datang!” Ujar salah satu pegawai ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan setelah menghadapi hujan badai. 

Bibi Cass langsung menghampiri resepsionis, sedangkan Hiro dan Tadashi sibuk melepaskan jas hujan mereka dan membawa koper masing – masing untuk duduk di ruang tunggu. 

“Hachooooo!” Hiro mulai bersin karena hidung bulatnya sepertinya tidak tahan dengan cuaca ekstrim hari ini, Tadashi langsung melepaskan jaketnya untuk Hiro. 

“Tadashi! Aku baik – baik saja—“ 

“Kau barusan bersin, Hiro, kau bisa masuk angin—“

“Kau terlalu khawatir, Knucklehead,” 

Pada akhirnya, Hiro menyerah dipeluk erat oleh Tadashi dengan alasan untuk menghangatkan badannya, Hiro malu dipandangi oleh pegawai maupun tamu lain dan saling berbisik – bisik sambil tertawa kecil, tapi apa boleh buat, tubuhnya lelah dan ia ingin Tadashi berhenti mengomelinya. 

“Boys! Kita sudah mendapatkan kamar~” Ujar Bibi Cass sambil melambaikan kunci yang ada di tangannya. Hiro langsung beranjak sambil membawa dua koper tanpa menghiraukan Tadashi. 

“Kalian berdua diruangan 201, aku ada di 214 ya~” 

“Eeh? Bukannya dapat kamar masing – masing??” Tanya Hiro dengan nada tidak setuju, ia mendapat feeling ia bakal satu kamar dengan sang kakak yang bro con ini. 

“Kata resepsionisnya kamar yang biasa sudah full, jadinya kita di beri kamar yang exclusive tapi hanya dua kamar, bagus lho, kamarnya punya pemandian air panas sendiri~” Bujuk Bibi Cass. 

“Aku tidak apa – apa kok, lagian kita memang selalu berbagi kamar kan?” Ujar Tadashi dengan polosnya, Hiro hendak protes kepada Bibi Cass langsung membawa kopernya sambil memberi jempol kepada Tadashi. 

“Baguslah kalau begitu, Bibi tinggal duluan yaa~ Jangan lupa makan malam di Dining Room!” 

“Tapi Bibi Cass—“ Hiro langsung ditarik oleh Tadashi kedalam kamar beserta kopernya. 

“Ayo masuk, kau akan kedinginan kalau di luar terus,” Ujarnya. 

Yang tadinya ingin ngamuk, Hiro terdiam melihat style kamarnya yang begitu ‘Japanese’ namun ada kesan elegan, dan suasana yang kamarnya begitu tenang dan aroma bunga lavender membuatnya lupa mereka habis diterjang badai beberapa menit yang lalu. 

“Wah, pemandian air panasnya benar – benar exclusive, kau harus coba ini, Hiro!” Panggil Tadashi setelah menaruh koper dengan rapih dan melihat – lihat ruangan, Hiro hampiri kakaknya yang membuka pintu menuju ruangan pemandian air panas. 

Settingnya benar – benar seperti di Anime yang ia tonton, berlatar outdoor dengan bebatuan diantara pemandian, ditemani hiasan bonsai di dekat pintu. 

Tadashi langsung membuka cardigan beserta kaosnya, Hiro yang seharusnya terbiasa melihat kakaknya telanjang dada menjadi merah padam. 

“K—K—Kenapa—Gyaaa!! Kenapa kau melepaskan bajuku juga!!” Kekikukan Hiro semakin menjadi ketika Tadashi langsung menarik kaos merahnyanya yang basah keatas. 

“ Huh? Kau kedinginan, Hiro, kita harus cepat masuk ke pemandian ini sebelum masuk angin, ayo cepat,” 

Entah alibi atau memang kakaknya yang kelewat polos, Hiro didorong ke ruang ganti untuk melepaskan busananya termasuk pakaian dalam, kelewat kesal, Hiro langsung memakai handuk putih yang membaluti pinggangnya lalu menyeburkan diri. 

Bagaikan terkena mantra ajaib, semua sumber rasa kesal dan sakit kepalanya menghilang ketika kulitnya merasakan air panas yang menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan hidungnya yang sedari tadi ingin bersin menjadi tenang. 

Hiro menyenderkan kepalanya dibatu lalu mulai membasuh mukanya dengan air, ia melihat keatas, pemandian mereka ditutup oleh genteng berbahan kaca, meski hujan, ia masih bisa melihat pemandangan diatas. 

‘Ah, seandainya saja dirumah ada bak mandi seperti ini, biaya air panas mahal sih sekarang~ Malas juga masakin air panas buat mandi—‘ 

“Bagaimana airnya, Hiro?” 

“Hah? Enak kok airnya—“ Hiro menoleh kepada sumber suara, entah otaknya yang mulai konslet atau dia jarang memperhatikan kakaknya, Tadashi memiliki badan yang eksotis. 

Otot bisep terbentuk dengan sempurna di lengan, sedangkan di perutnya mulai terbentuk six pack, dan sejak kapan kakaknya memiliki dada yang begitu bidang? Ah, Hiro merasa pemuda yang didepannnya bukan kakaknya. 

“Hiro? Hello? Earth to Big Brain?” Tadashi melambaikan tangannya didepan mukanya, Hiro hampir terpeleset, tak menyadari kakaknya sudah ikut bergabung berendam. 

“Uhmm…” Hiro kembali berendam, Tadashi taruh handuk kecil diatas kepala Hiro dan menaruh bebek karet yang kecil didepannya. 

“Kau suka bawa ini kalau sedang mandi, dulu waktu kecil, hehehe~” Ujarnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang sumringah, Hiro tidak kuat memandangi kakaknya, meski wajah bodohnya masih jelas sama, tapi berada didekatnya tanpa menggunakan sehelai busana kecuali handuk kecil yang menutupi kemaluan merea itu rasanya awkward. 

Dan Hiro tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena hubungan mereka sudah bukan kakak adik yang ‘normal’ lagi. 

Hormon pubertasnya membuat ia berpikir tidak – tidak, ia kembali melirik Tadashi, yang malah main mainan bebek itu sambil bercerita mengenainya waktu kecil, ia tidak bisa merendamkan detak jantungnya. 

“Hey, kau mendengarkanku, tidak?” Tanya Tadashi ketika sadar mata adiknya sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan… ambigu mungkin?

“Hmm? Aku sedang tidak mood mendengarkan cerita memalukanmu,”

“Kau jahat, Hiro,” Tadashi berpura – pura sedih dengan wajah manyun yang menurut Hiro super jelek. 

“Lebih baik kau diam dan tatapi aku saja,” Bisiknya sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri, Tadashi menaikan alis ketika mendengar dumelannya.

“Apa?”

“Eh—Tidak, maksudku, hey, bebekmu berenang jauh,” Hiro berdiri untuk mengambil bebek kuning itu. 

Bohong kalau Tadashi tidak tenang, semenjak Hiro menyatakan perasaan beserta pengakuan ia bermimpi basah mengenai dirinya, Tadashi selalu menahan diri untuk tidak berpikir yang tidak – tidak mengenai adiknya. 

Bagaimana tidak? Adiknya memiliki tubuh yang erotis meski masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, beberapa kali ia tak sengaja menontoni adiknya ganti baju dan membuatnya ‘panas’, bahkan melihatnya menghisap permen lollipop favoritnya saja bisa membangunkan hasrat terpendam didalam dirinya. 

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua sendirian, di pemandian air panas, hanya terbaluti handuk putih, dan lagi, Tadashi bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lekukan pinggang Hiro beserta belahan asset berharganya. 

Ups, sang gajah sudah berdiri. 

Tadashi langsung menghindari kontak mata ketika Hiro sudah balik ke sampingnya, ia taruh bebeknya di samping Tadashi. 

“Hm? Kenapa?”

“Tidak~ Aku baru sadar kau bertambah tinggi tahun ini, haha,” Terdengar basi di telinga Hiro, tapi ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. 

“Hm? Masa? Tinggiku masih biasa saja,”

Keduanya mulai membisu sampai beberapa menit, Hiro mulai merasakan Tadashi juga gugup akan ‘sesuatu’ yang seharusnya terjadi, tapi keduanya ragu karena nalar mereka masih terbuka dan mereka berada di tempat public. 

‘Apa yang kupikirkan sih, ciuman saja sudah cukup!’ 

‘Tenangkan dirimu, Big, Bro, adikmu adalah malaikat, bukan mangsa yang diburu,’ 

Keduanya sibuk menenangkan diri sampai mereka tidak mendengarkan suara rintik hujan. 

“Hey, Tadashi,”

“Hmm?”

“Menurutmu, Bibi Cass akan tahu soal hubungan kita?”

“Huh? Kalau kita tidak berbuat jauh, mungkin tidak akan ketahuan, Hehehe—“

“Jadi…. Tadashi tidak mau menyentuhku?”

Sejak kapan Hiro tahu soal sentuh menyentuh, pikir Tadashi, Oh, dia lupa Hiro adalah anak jenius, dia akan lebih tahu dari anak yang seumurannya. 

“E-Eh? Apa maksudmu, Hiro? Aku akan selalu memberimu pelukan yang hangat dan ciuman pipi supaya tidak terkena mimpi buruk—“ 

“Bukan itu, maksudku…. Seperti sentuhan yang lebih seksual—“ Hiro terdiam, ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melanjutkan kata – kata yang memalukan itu. 

“—Aha, kau masih dibawah umur, Hiro, Aku tidak mungkin menyentuhmu—“

“Jadi kau akan menyentuhku kalau aku sudah berumur legal?” Tanya Hiro tiba – tiba, dan kini mereka beradu pandang, terlihat kilatan semangat di manik coklat milik Hiro. 

“Eh—Ah, umm..” Tadashi kebingungan menjawab Hiro, terlihat ekspresi kecewa ketika ia tidak memberi jawaban pasti. 

“Oh… Tadashi menganggapku anak kecil ya, jadi tidak mau menyentuhku…” Gumamnya, tapi terdengar jelas ditelinga Tadashi. 

“Bukan!” Kedua tangan Tadashi mencengkram lengan Hiro secara reflek, lalu ia buru – buru melepaskan. 

“M-Maksudku…Ehem!.....Aku bukan tidak ingin menyentuhmu, aku hanya…” Dipandangi terus – terusan oleh mata yang membulat itu membuatnya nervous, ia melirik kearah lain. 

“Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri, Hiro…” 

Hiro memiringkan kepalanya. Tadashi berdehem lagi, ia tarik nafas lalu keluarkan, tangannya mengusap lembut wajahnya Hiro. 

“Aku tidak mau menyentuhmu karena nafsu semata, aku tahu kau sedang bermasalah dengan ‘hormon’mu, jadi menurutku, lebih baik aku menunggu waktu yang tepat saja…. Ya begitulah maksudku…uh..” 

Melihat Tadashi yang kikuk sambil berwajah malu membuatnya ingin tertawa, ia sangat jarang melihat sisi Tadashi yang kebingungan maupun merona merah, dan ia merasa special bisa melihatnya. 

“Hiro—Hmph!” 

Bibirnya Hiro sudah menempel di bibirnya, Hiro melepaskan ciumannya sebentar. “Maaf, tapi aku terbawa suasana, Nii-san” lalu kembali menciuminya lagi. 

‘Dasar iblis kecil,’ Umpatnya, bagaikan gembok yang sudah terbuka, Tadashi tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, kedua tangannya ia rangkul di pinggang Hiro, ia balas ciumannya dengan menghisap bibir bawah Hiro dan membukakan mulutnya, membiarkan lidah kecil itu bermain. 

“Hmngghh…” 

Hiro cukup pandai bermain lidah dengannya, entah bakat alami atau belajar sendiri, ia bisa mengikuti gerakan lidahnya yang meliuk begitu cepat, ia hisap lidah kecil itu dan mulai menginvasi mulutnya Hiro. 

“Hnnghh…T-Tada-Ahhgh,” Suaranya terinterupsi dengan lidahnya Tadashi yang menurutnya agak besar, mereka saling bertukar saliva sampai terbentuk benang saliva diantara mereka, ketika tangan Tadashi mulai bermain di bagian bawah Hiro, anak remaja itu merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal.

“Hmn! Handukku!” Hiro menghentikan make out sessionnya dan berlari mengambil handuk putih yang mengambang jauh. 

Tadashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya, lalu matanya auto fokus melihat pantat bulat yang bergoyang diatas permukaan air, Oh, Tadashi tak bisa menahan tangan nakalnya untuk tidak menyentuh.

“Eeekh!!” Hiro terperanjat ketika lengan kekar kakaknya menahannya, Tadashi membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Hiro. 

“Diam sebentar saja…” Bisiknya, detak jantung Hiro berpacu cepat, ia bisa merasakan Tadashi yang selama ini menahan sisi buasnya kini mulai lepas tak terkontrol. Tangan kanannya mulai mengelus bongkahan daging yang kenyal dan licin itu, Hiro pun mendesir ketika merasakan cubitan maupun remasan dari kakaknya. 

“M—Mesum!” Hujatnya, Tadashi langsung menarik Hiro ke dalam pangkuannya. 

“Mesum? Kau yang memulainya, Hiro,” Suara berat Tadashi yang berbeda dari biasanya menandakan Hiro berada di dalam zona bahaya. 

Tangan yang biasanya mengusap lembut kepalanya kini menyentuh barang miliknya dengan perlahan. 

“Ah!” Hiro merasakan desiran aneh ketika tangan besar itu mulai membungkus miliknya yang masih kecil. 

“Kau ingin disentuh, bukan? Let me do this, Hiro,” Tangan Tadashi mulai mengusap bagian kepalanya dengan pelan, memberi sensasi geli maupun gairah kepada anak remaja ini.

“A-Aaah!” Hiro yang pernah beberapa kali masturbasi bisa merasakan bedanya disentuh oleh kakaknya, rasa kegairahannya berkali lipat didukung oleh hormonnya yang tak stabil. 

Dibantu oleh pijitan dan remasan di bagian selangkangannya, Hiro mulai mendesah tak beraturan.

“A-Aaah, Nii-san, Jangan disitu—Ah!” Suara desahannya terdengar seperti alunan music di telinga Tadashi, ia sibuk menciumi leher Hiro sampai menghisapnya sampai puas. 

Tak hanya miliknya yang mengeras, Hiro bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan keras di punggungnya, tapi pikirannya sudah tak bisa fokus, usapan tangan kakaknya semakin cepat.

Naik turun, sampai menyentuh bawah, Hiro yang masih remaja ingin keluar lebih cepat dari biasanya. 

“Hmnghh—Aaah! N-Nii—Sebentar lagi aku kelu-Ah!” Bersamaan dengan desahannya, cairan putih keluar dari barang miliknya. 

\-----

Terlalu lama berendam di pemandian juga membuat fatigue, Hiro dan Tadashi tampak lesu saat makan malam di ruangan dining bersama Bibi Cass. 

Bibinya beranggapan mereka lelah karena perjalanan dan juga badai ditengah jalan, dan ia tidak menyadari bekas hickey di belakang leher Hiro yang membekas dan masih fresh, untung saja Hiro senang memakai jaket yang masih dibalut GPS oleh Tadashi tanpa sepengtahuannya. 

Mereka balik lagi kekamar setelah bermain ping pong di ruang rekreasi, kebetulan yang menginap adalah orang tua dan dewasa, jarang ada remaja yang terlihat di pemandian tersebut, alhasil ruang rekreasi mereka kuasai dalam satu malam. 

“Hoah! Hari ini begitu melelahkan!” Keluh Hiro ketika berbaring di futon yang sudah di gelar oleh Tadashi, meski alas tidurnya futon, futonnya memiliki bahan seprai yang sangat lembut dan tebal seperti kasur, tidak kalah dengan hotel bintang 5. Keduanya sudah menggantikan baju mereka dengan baju tidur yang mirip Yukata. 

“Tapi menyenangkan bukan?” Tanya Tadashi, entah yang dimaksud permainan ping pong atau ‘permainan’ yang sebelumnya.

Hiro terdiam sejenak, ketika Tadashi mematikan lampu, Hiro menghampiri kakaknya yang hendak berbaring di sebelahnya. 

“Tadashi, kau mau mencoba tahap selanjutnya?”

“Hah? Secepat itu? Bukannya kau sudah lelah?” Tanya Tadashi terkejut melihat antusias Hiro yang ternyata lebih besar darinya. 

“Uhm, badanku lelah, tapi aku penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, maksudku, aku rasa ada yang lebih memuaskan dari ‘itu’….” Tanya Hiro, entah menggoda atau memang ia setengah polos, Tadashi mengacak rambutnya. 

“Calm down, Big Baby, tahap selanjutnya setelah kau berulang tahun yang ke 17 ya,”

“Heh! Itu masih lama!” Tadashi hanya memberikan senyuman lalu membaringkan badannya untuk tidur. 

Tidak puas dengan jawaban kakaknya, Hiro menyelusup masuk ke dalam selimut Tadashi.

“Eh! Hiro! Ngapain kamu—“ Tadashi terhenyak ketika melihat pemandangan yang langka, Hiro dengan yutakanya yang setengah terbuka, merayap diatasnya, lebih tepatnya diatas selangkangannya yang hanya dibaluti kolornya, dengan wajah memohon. 

Seandainya Tadashi bukan kakak yang sedikit bermoral dan baik hati, habislah sudah keperawananmu, nak. 

“Nii-san,” Ujarnya dengan nada manja. “Ajari aku,” 

Tadashi tertawa kecil, sebagaimana pun menggodanya Hiro, Hiro tetaplah Hiro, adiknya yang manis bagaikan malaikat dan iblis sekaligus. 

“Anak nakal,” Tadashi langsung membalikkan badannya, dan tangannya mulai menggelitiki tubuh adiknya yang kecil. 

“Ahahahahah!! Ampunnn! Tadashi!!” Hiro tertawa keras sambil menahan geli, untung saja dinding mereka anti suara. 

Tadashi berhenti menyiksa adiknya, ia cukup menganggumi Hiro dengan baju yukatanya yang berantakan ditambah wajahnya memerah karena menahan geli dan berair, ditambah terlihatnya selangkangannya yang indah. Sungguh Ambigu. 

“Dasar, Bonehead,” Tadashi menarik selimut diantara mereka dan menciumi kening Hiro. 

**** 

“Boyyys~ Sudah pagii!” Bibi Cass menggunakan kunci cadangan ruangan 201, kalau saja ia tidak memiliki kunci itu, mereka bisa kesiangan. 

Bibi Cass cuup terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan kakak adik Hamada yang tak biasa ini. 

Keduanya tertidur pulas dengan wajah tak berdosa, tetapi pakaian tidur mereka berantakan bahkan boxer mereka kemana – mana. 

Hiro tertidur pulas didalam pelukan Tadashi dan keduanya meneteskan iler, Bibi Cass bisa menebak permainan mereka semalam sangat seru rupanya, tentunya yang dimaksud bola ping – pong. 

Tanpa menyia – nyiakan kesempatan, Bibi Cass mengambil foto momen ini. 

Ah, dia menyadari bekas hickey di leher Hiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir, maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penggunaan kata dan susunan kalimat dan juga kalau tidak memuaskan :3 
> 
> Have nice days!


End file.
